Dreadnought Ω
Dreadnought Ω is the Last One of the Dreadnought species of monsters in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. It spawns after killing 30 regular Dreadnoughts. Stats | launch = | extinction = 1 | gil = 19600 | ep = 8.00 | fire = 50% | ice = 150% | lightning = 100% | wind = 100% | sec 1 = Normal | physical = 50% | magical = 50% | debrave = 70 | defaith = 70 | deprotect = 70 | deshell = 70 | imperil = 70 | slow = 70 | poison = 90 | curse = 70 | daze = 70 | dispel = 70 | quake = 70 | magnet = 70 | sec 2 = Arms Destroyed | 2 physical = 200% | 2 magical = 200% | 2 debrave = 30 | 2 defaith = 30 | 2 deprotect = 30 | 2 deshell = 30 | 2 imperil = 30 | 2 slow = 30 | 2 poison = 30 | 2 curse = 30 | 2 daze = 30 | 2 dispel = 30 | 2 quake = 30 | 2 magnet = 30 | accessory 1 = Flameward Bangle | item drop = Platinum Malistone, Orichalc Malistone, Soul Smeltwater | ability drop = Heat Blitz | abilities = Pulverize, Incinerate, Flame Cyclone, Steam Clean | 2 abilities = Wrecking Ball | notes = 1: Deal ice damage. The effect is greater when the enemy is using Wrecking Ball. | stagger point = 600 | stagger decay = 10 | stagger preserve = 1000 | preserve decay = 60 | stagger mod = *'Ice-imbued attacks:' x0/ *'Other elemental attacks:' x1 *'All attacks:' / | stagger duration 1 = 6s | stagger resistance 1 = 20%/40% | stagger further 1 = | stagger effect 1 = Unprotected (20s) | stagger modifier 1 = All attacks: x2 }} Battle If Dreadnought Ω is fought on later days and on hard mode, it can have HP values of up to 5 million. Its Flame Cyclone attack can kill Lightning in a combo even while guarding, and its Pulverize is equally deadly. Strategy The easiest way to take it down is to keep distance and use Blizzard attacks. Eventually both its arms will break off, and then it's a matter of hammering it with ice attacks until it staggers and then going in for the kill. The Flame Cyclone attack can still hit at a distance, but equipping a Fireseal Jewel or Flamebane Choker makes it easy enough to heal through with Mediguard. The most important part of the fight is keeping distance to limit the attacks the Dreadnought can use. Once its arms are gone, it mainly uses Wrecking Ball. Even with a battle time of 5 minutes 5 Stars is obtainable. Gallery LRFFXIII Flame Cyclone.png|Flame Cyclone. LRFFXIII Wrecking Ball.png|Wrecking Ball. Etymology Related enemies * Dreadnought Final Fantasy XIII * Dreadnought * Juggernaut Final Fantasy XIII-2 * Dreadnought Category:Enemies in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII